


Innocent Touches

by offscreenmusings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa learned that Clarke has no experiences with horses and decides to introduce Clarke to her horse before they take the ice queen to Arkadia. This results in a small moment between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa had surprised Clarke, stripping down to the black tank top she wore as an undershirt as soon as they arrived at the field. Clarke had expected a horse to have already been caught and saddled when they arrived. She had not expected this. Lexa had walked into the field, focused on a black horse standing separate from the others. Clarke watched as Lexa closed in, slowing her walk, eventually squatting in the grass. Clarke couldn’t hear Lexa but she could see the horse’s ears flicker, turning its head to look towards Lexa. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at Lexa, her calves and thighs flexed as she squatted, her arm toned and glowing in the sun as she stretched it out in front of her encouraging the horse over. Lexa had never shown this much of herself in front of Clarke before, she wondered if Lexa always took the time to catch her own horse or if this was something personal. An opportunity the commander rarely had the freedom to enjoy. The horse eventually lowered its nose to the ground taking a step towards Lexa. That’s all she needed, Lexa stood up and walked slowly towards the horse. Clarke could have sworn she heard Lexa’s laugh carry across the field as the horse pulled away from her. The next couple moments, were ones that Clarke would never forget. Lexa and the horse were playing with each other. Clarke watched as Lexa whooped and ran alongside the horse, weaving and dodging until they both slowed and came to stand together, the horse leaning its head against Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke watched Lexa take a step back to run a hand along the horse before disappearing from view. Lexa’s head popped up on the other side as she pulled herself up on the back of the horse, nudging it towards Clarke. 

As they came closer, Clarke watched the sway of Lexa’s hips, admiring Lexa’s body, taut in an effort to maintain balance while bare back. Clarke almost didn’t notice the smile plastered to Lexa’s face as she stopped the horse in front of Clarke, swinging down to the ground. The horse took Clarke by surprise, it was larger than she had expected, radiating a power she never imagined. Living on the Ark, Clarke had only ever seen pictures of horses. The only other time she saw a horse in person was the day she met Anya on the bridge in an attempt to forge peace and even then it was not this close up. 

Clarke suddenly felt nervous. She had not wanted to agree to this, but when she found out that Clarke had no experience with horses Lexa had insisted. If they were to bring the Ice Queen’s body back to Arkadia Lexa wanted Clarke to have some practice riding. Lexa came to stand shoulder to shoulder with Clarke. Her presence distracting Clarke as she could feel the warmth of Lexa’s exertions penetrate the thin material of her shirt, Lexa’s voice breaking her thoughts. 

“There is nothing to be worried about Clarke, he is strong and gentle. He was once used as a war horse so he is sturdy and does not scare easily. I think he will be a good fit for you.” Lexa looked towards Clarke nodding down at her hand. “Put your hand out flat and let him take in your scent.” Lexa watched as Clarke raised the palm of her hand. During Clarke’s time at Polis Lexa had maintained her distance, trying to give Clarke the space she needed to forgive her. Standing together like this, alone, Lexa couldn’t stop herself. Reaching forward Lexa cupped her hand underneath Clarke’s, waiting for Clarke to pull away. When Clarke didn’t move, Lexa gently guided Clarke’s hand up to the star on the horse’s forehead, trapping it between the horse and her hand. She moved their hands together, gently stroking the horse. 

Clarke was stunned when Lexa took her hand moving it to pet the horse. In the past couple weeks they had only touched when Clarke initiated it. Clarke let Lexa take the lead moving their hands down the horse’s face. Clarke thought Lexa’s hands would feel rougher from years of work and battle. Instead her hand was smooth and soft, and unsurprisingly strong. Clarke spread her fingers underneath Lexa’s hand, watching as Lexa intertwined their fingers, caressing a thumb along her pinkie.

Everything in that moment stopped. They stood together, Clarke a step in front of Lexa, Lexa pressed against her back, their fingers intertwined still against the horse. Lexa didn’t know how long they stood like this, her senses overloaded until Clarke finally removed her hand from underneath Lexa’s. Lexa let her hand drop to her side, flexing in involuntary memory of Clarke’s hand in hers. Reluctantly Lexa moved away to give Clarke the space she asked for.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa stooped to pick up the furs she had brought for Clarke, turning back towards Clarke and the horse she froze. Clarke had moved closer to the horse letting her hand glide along the cheek and down the neck oblivious to Lexa observing her actions. As she approached Clarke, Lexa dropped everything on the ground as her feet. 

“Would you like to put these on him?” Clarke looked at the pile on the ground and back up at Lexa, her brows scrunching together. 

“I think I would rather just stay where I am Lexa.” They stared at each other for a moment before Lexa turned to the horse picking up the first item from the pile. Lexa tried not to smile as Clarke continued to stroke the horse’s face, talking to him under her breath. 

“We can do this can’t we? You aren’t that scary.” Clarke kept talking, distracting herself from the eventual riding lessons. Looking past the brown eyes, Clarke watched as Lexa stretched herself over the back of the horse making sure everything was even. Clarke dropped her eyes to stare at the horse when Lexa glanced over at her. Never had she felt so self-conscience around Lexa. Clarke was never good at looking the fool; even on the Ark she was one of the best students. Before she was put in solitude that is. 

“Clarke” Lexa’s voice startled Clarke from her thoughts. Stepping forward Lexa stopping herself as reached moved to reach out to Clarke.   
“Whenever you are ready” Lexa barely moved her head in encouragement side stepping to allow space for Clarke between her and the horse. 

Reluctantly Clarke moved into the space Lexa made for her. Clarke felt awkward, unsure of what she was supposed to do next.   
“Lexa… I don’t know how…” Clarke trailed off not wanting to admit the last part of her sentence.

“I know. That’s why I’m here Clarke, you just have to trust me.” Lexa’s voice was soft.   
“Place your hands on his back” Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s hips guiding her to the middle of the horse.   
“You’re going to pull yourself up onto the horse, when your hips are level with his back swing your left leg over and grab his mane.” Lexa paused, waiting as Clarke put her hands on the horse. “Ready?” Clarke nodded as a gasp escaped her lips, Lexa was dragging her palms over Clarke’s hip and down her legs.   
“Bend your knee Clarke”   
“I’m going to help lift you up” Lexa responded to Clarke’s raised eyebrow. Cupping her hand under Clarke’s knee she braced herself lifting Clarke up onto the horse. Lexa let her hand linger on Clarke’s thigh as she waited for Clarke to get situated. It took a moment for Clarke to find a spot on the horse and take a handful of mane, shifting under Lexa’s touch.  
“Good Clarke. You are going to use the reins to guide his head in the direction you would like and use your thighs to add pressure when you want him to speed up. You will need some pressure to maintain balance, but don’t squeeze him. I’m going to lead him Clarke, so just work on maintaining your balance.” 

“Got it” Clarke replies staring straight ahead, taking in a deep breath. Lexa nods, admiring the determination on Clarke’s face. Taking the lead on the horse Lexa starts to walk the horse forward. Clarke lurches forward as the horse moves, clenching her legs around the horse, her knuckles turning white as she grips the mane.

“I won’t let anything happen to you Clarke”  
“I know” Clarke loosens her grip a little, slowly relaxing her muscles. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Lexa I’m bored and my ass is numb. Are we almost done? I feel like we’ve been walking around for hours” Clarke complains as she shifts on the horse trying to get feeling back into her legs. They had been at it for a while and Clarke was getting annoyed now that she had gained some confidence. 

“Do you want to try something a bit more difficult?” Lexa asked as she brought the horse to a halt. 

“What did you have in mind?” Lexa walked over to Clarke as she held out an arm to Clarke grasping her at the elbow.

“Brace yourself” Lexa warned as she used Clarke to lift herself onto the horse behind Clarke. She was surprised at how light Lexa felt as she helped pull her onto the horse. Clarke knew Lexa was a warrior but her agility still took Clarke by surprise. Clarke felt like she was burning up, Lexa’s body heat adding to her own. Lexa’s thighs were pressed up against Clarke’s, one arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, the other taking the reins. Nudging the horse into a trot Lexa tried not to blush as Clarke looked at her over her shoulder, her hips grinding into Clarke’s. Clarke tried to concentrate on the movement of the horse, but kept getting distracted as Lexa’s muscles flexed against hers as she moved to guide the horse. 

“Hold on” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear. Lexa gave the horse a strong nudge in the flanks, driving it from a trot into a gallop. The sudden difference in speed drove Clarke backwards into Lexa. Clarke slammed her eyes shut at the impact, not wanting to see the blur of the ground sailing by beneath them. Lexa’s laugh was what encouraged Clarke to open her eyes again; it was Lexa’s laugh she heard earlier on the field. Clarke had to admit with hers eyes open it wasn’t nearly as bad. Moving a hand from the horse’s mane Clarke let it come to rest on Lexa’s arm wrapped around her waist. Clarke knew Lexa only did it to keep from falling off the back of the horse but Clarke was enjoying the skin on skin contact, her shirt having ridden up slightly. Clarke could feel a smile creeping on her face, as she started to enjoy the ride. 

It didn’t last long as Lexa encouraged the horse towards a fallen tree.

“Lexaaa…” The name drew out from Clarke as the horse sailed over tree. Lexa pulled up on the reins, bringing the horse to a stop after the tree.   
“Oh my god Lexa.” Clarke said her chest heaving, Breathless, Lexa took one look at Clarke’s face and placed her forehead against Clarke’s shoulder, sending vibrations through Clarke as she tried not to laugh. Clarke tried to ignore Lexa as she steadied her breath, which was becoming increasingly difficult with Lexa plastered to her back. She could have sworn Lexa brushed her lips against her shoulder as she felt Lexa adjust so her chin and not her forehead were on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Are you ready to go back?” Lexa questioned. Clarke slowly shook her head leaning back into Lexa she let out a small breath “Not yet”. Lexa let Clarke’s small movement fill her with courage, dragging her thumb along Clarke’s waistline. Pressed together, they let the silence of the woods encompass them. 

Clarke and Lexa stayed like this for so long that the horse started walking again on its own. Not wanting to move, Lexa let the horse pick its own pace home, stopping when it wanted to graze. It was a couple hours before they made it back to the field where they started, neither of them saying a word. Lexa slid off the horse, raising her hands above her head stretching her muscles. Turning to Clarke she placed her hands on Clarke’s hips to help her down from the horse. Clarke looked down at Lexa’s hand raising an eyebrow she swung her leg over to fully face Lexa. Staring at those bright green eyes, Clarke couldn’t help but to reach out to Lexa. Running her fingers through Lexa’s hair on either side of her face Clarke moved Lexa’s hair off her shoulders. Clarke’s tongue swiped across her lips as she admired the newly visible skin. Moving her hands slowly, Clarke took in the sculpt of Lexa’s shoulders, her pulse under her thumb, her neckline. She barely even slid off the horse when she felt Lexa lift her and place her on the ground. As soon as Clarke’s feet hit the ground she fell forward into Lexa, her legs numb from the ride. Blushing, Clarke took a step away holding onto Lexa with one hand.

“Does this always happen?” Clarke groaned as she leaned down rubbing her numb legs, holding Lexa’s arm for balance. “You get used to it” amusement filled Lexa’s voice. 

After Clarke dismissed Lexa from her room that night after her fight with Roan, Lexa had felt disheartened about Clarke’s feelings towards her. She knew it would take time for Clarke to forgive her after she left Clarke standing alone on Mount Weather. But standing here admiring Clarke, with her firm grasp on her arm, Lexa couldn’t help but feel optimistic.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s stare bearing into her back. Not wanting to meet those piercing green eyes again she took longer then necessary to rub her legs, encouraging blood back into them. Finally letting go of Lexa’s arm, Clarke straightened up placing her hands on her lower back arching backwards, groaning at the stretch of her muscles. 

Exasperated she looked at Lexa, “I didn’t think everything would be so sore. Lets not do that again.” She tried to joke as she started to lead the way back across the field, her walk slow but proud, refusing to let Lexa see her pain. She could hear Lexa talking to the horse as she followed Clarke. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at this version of Lexa, showing the animal so much love, her hand absentmindedly grazing her stomach in memory of moments earlier. She hadn’t expected Lexa to be one to help her down from a horse, but more of a, learn from experience, teacher. Clarke rolled her shoulders, straightening her back as she desperately tried to put her walls back up. Lexa may have sworn fealty to her and her people but she just wasn’t ready for whatever this is, not yet. 

Over the next two days Lexa took Clarke out riding again. Although things between Clarke and Lexa had not been awkward, Lexa had sensed the shift in Clarke and did not ride with her again. Rather she brought a second horse so she could ride next to Clarke. Although they were separated their moments together were still filled with innocent touches. 

“They have soft mouths Clarke, you want to keep your hands low and loose” Lexa leaned over adjusting Clarke’s hands. 

Lexa let Clarke’s horse walk forward a bit. Sitting back on her horse Lexa watched Clarke’s hips roll with the movement. Her mouth went dry, as Clarke looked over her shoulder with her bright blue eyes “You coming?” 

 

Titus met them in the throne room when they came back from their ride. “Heda. Clarke.” Titus nodded toward them, refusing to call Clarke by either title, Wanheda or Ambassador. “The Ice Queen’s body is ready for transport.” Lexa nodded silently as she sat on her throne looking at Clarke and Titus. 

“We will ride out in the morning.” Lexa nodded dismissing Titus. Lexa looked at Clarke still in her outfit from this afternoon flooded with images of Clarke’s swaying hips. Lexa lifted her chin to prevent Clarke seeing the colour rise in her cheeks. Standing up Lexa walked up to Clarke, barely a breath away Lexa smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “You think you’re ready for this ride? Or do you need more… practice?” Lexa let the question linger, thick with implication, her hand on Clarke’s hip. 

 

They rode towards Arkadia together with a caravan following them. The Ice Queen’s body lay on a wagon, covered and surrounded with flowers. Lexa noticed that Clarke is more distant on this ride than she has been on any of the others. 

“Are you thinking of home?”

“I’m thinking about whether Arkadia is home. When I left it had a different name, I was different.”

“You left a hero to your people, and you return one. The mountain slayer returns with the body of the Ice Queen. You bring them justice.”

“You bring them justice”

Lexa smiles, “We bring them peace” Glancing toward Lexa, Clarke returns the smile.


End file.
